finalfantasyextrafandomcom-20200214-history
Waxtide
- - - Attractions Theatre Verthandi This out-door ampitheater seats 4000 when filled and is home to Troupe Adelaide, Waxtide's resident cantade group. Its iconic feature is the arch of watermill-powered fans above the main dome which cools the audience quietly during the summer. As one of the finest ampitheaters in all of Granea, Theater Verthandy's ticket prices are quite high and even for the common citizens, to see a show by the main cast there is a rare treat. Theatre Verthandi's performance hall is closed on the first day of the week but the concession halls, art gallery, ticket booths and mall (situated underneath the main seating area) are open all days of the week from just before sundown till two hours before midnight. Palmyra Promenade Small fishing communities and pristine black sand beaches dominate most of the northern Aeternan coast, but the shore within Waxtide's city limits features this four mile long walk of stone. Several gazebos dot the otherwise plain stretch of granite and basalt. These gazebos have double-layered roofs with specifically placed openings, which guide the astronomically inclined to view certain constellations at the appropriate time of year. The promenade is popular with stargazers and commonfolk alike, especially during stellar festivals. Library of Waxtide One of the largest collections, if not the largest, on Granea, the Library of Waxtide began as a building half its size half a millenia ago. This five-hundred-year-old structure had been modeled and remodeled painstakingly by artists and architects of every era, expanded once every 50 years to make room for additional tomes and information. 50 stone stone steps takes a visitor from the bottom of the artificial hill to the top. A separate building purely for librarian education, administration, and some say the lock-down of sensitive information, stands in the main back lawn. Five wings form the main floor plan. They lie parallel to each other, staggered slightly so the middle wings are closer to the lobby and the back wings are just a bit further. Corridors connect the wings and thin courtyards separate them, turning the library in a labyrinth in order to have riots no closer than its lobby. There are seven above-ground floors and three below-ground floors, effectively making this the tallest structure in Waxtide. The unrestricted archives are limited to the ground floor, the first basement level and the second floor. Materials above or below those three levels are guarded daily by skilled librarians and their interns. To commemorate the Alliance Faction's victory in the 10-Year-War, a wealthy merchant who sided with the Alliance Faction erected a fountain of granite and bronze, depicting the flight of the Valkyries of Venetia. It stands in a small plaza below the main steps of the library and its perimiters are filled with stone benches and brick pavement. Scholars at the University of Waxtide often splash the fountain water on their faces for good luck on an exam, thus there is always a crowd on exam days at the fountain. University of Waxtide The University of Waxtide is a center of learning. Its campus shares a border with the Library of Waxtide, allowing for easy access to both the federal library and its own specialized collections. The University of Waxtide is best known for its architecture and engineering programs. Many of Waxtide's unique and formidable buildings were designed and planned under alumni. Members of the School of Librarian Studies often assist in these projects to bolster protective spells carved into the masonry. Students from these three fields have made names for themselves over the course of the last 200 years, the timeframe during which the University has been active. In addition to architecture, engineering and librarian studies, Waxtide's institution also offers other programs like: *Animal Sciences *Agricultural Sciences *Political Sciences *Legal Studies *Natural Sciences *Physical Sciences *Mathematics *Medical Sciences *Herbolgy and Pharmacology *Economics *Nautical Engineering *Natural History *Military History *Bibliohistory *Languages and Linguistics *Bureaucratic Studies. *Astronomy and Meteorology *Cartography Most students live off-campus in rented-out rooms. A privately-established co-ed dormitory called the Chateau sits on the Palmyra Promenade with a beautiful view across the river. Those with reliable carriage transportation live across the river itself to avoid the hustle and bustle of market street. Dormitories on-campus are separated by gender. Male students outnumber female students 3 to 1. In addition to hosting students, the university campus is also home to interns whose sponsors are professors and/or staff in residence. Additional amenities include a large stable with a full-time staff of groomers and hostlers for those who travel by mount or carriage, a university bath forum with its own exercise field, eating houses and meeting spaces, and some amount of security to dissuade wrongdoers from harming campus occupants and campus occupants from... reveling too hard.